Septian
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = River Kanoff | melee = 110 | ranged = 90 | roles = Steady Damage, Hunter | passive = Envenom Primary melee attacks has a chance to inflict Venom. Fist Weapon: 12% Light Weapon: 16% Heavy Weapon: 20% | difficulty = 5 | protection = 4 | damage = 5 | control = 3 | mobility = 4 }} Septian is a playable character in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Septian is a hunter who covers his prey in venom and attacks from up close and from just a machete-throw away. Skills Viper Sting (Q) (Max level 4) Swing with your venom-coated machete, dealing damage and inflicting venom to the main target and dealing area damage to surrounding enemies. * Cooldown: 10.0s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 100/110/120/150% ** Area Damage: 30% Hunting Instinct (Skill level 2) * Adrenaline builds up as you strike a target. Your hunting instincts peak and you gain increased movement speed. ** Bonus Movement Speed: 25% ** Duration: 4s Double-Headed Viper (Skill level 3) * Recast to perform another Viper Sting. ** Recast ---- Crocodile Fang (E) (Max level 4) Throw your knife toward enemies, dealing damage and inflicting venom. Pierces Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 12.0s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 100/110/120/150% ** Piercing Damage: 75% ** Bonus Stacks: 2 Disabling Cut (Skill level 2) * Your knife will cripple the main target. ** Cripple Duration: 2.5s This is a Knife! (Skill level 3) * Your knife deals increased damage to an enemy with its health below a certain percent. ** Percent of Max Health: 33% ** Bonus Damage: 100% ---- Venom Skin ® (Max level 4) Whenever you are hit by a physical or ranged attack by a close-by enemy, the attacker has a chance of being affected by venom. The Venom effect is consumed dealing damage and healing you when stacked up, leaving the target weakened. Activate to increase your life leech for a short duration. * Cooldown: 14.0s * Cast time: 0.0s ** Trigger Chance: 15/20/25/35% ** Max Stacks: 3 ** Venom Damage: 50% ** Venom Healing Factor: 100% ** Venom Duration: 3s ** Venom Weaken: 50% ** Venom Weaken Duration: 2s ** Bonus Life Leech: 50% ** Active Effect Leech: 50% Reptile (Skill level 2) * Next primary melee attack after activating Venom Skin deals bonus damage and inflicts Venom. ** Bonus Damage: 50% ** Bonus Stacks: 2 Camouflage (Skill level 3) * Blend in like a chameleon and take reduced damage for the duration of the active effect. ** Reduced Damage Taken: 40% ---- Snake Attack (F) (Max level 3) Throw 'Snake' at target location. She will chase and entangle an enemy in the area or, if no enemy is in range, continue forward in a straight line looking for an enemy. Entangled enemies are stunned and infected with venom. Damage is dealt when 'Snake' releases her enemy. 'Snake' chooses another victim after biting her first target. * Cooldown: 75.0s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Stun: 1s ** Damage: 125/150/175% ** Area Damage: 100/125/150% ** Additional Targets: 3 Solid Snake (Skill level 2) * You restore health every time an enemy is bitten by your Snake. ** Leech: 100% Trivia *Septian's second E skill augmentation is named '' This is a knife!'' which is a reference to a Crocodile Dundee movie. *His ultimate skill augmentation is named Solid Snake referencing the popular Japanese video game series Metal Gear Solid. *Another Metal Gear Solid easter egg might occur when Septian dies, he may shout out "Snake!" in similar way that happens when main character in Metal Gear Solid game dies. Video Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Septian Gallery septian.jpg|Splash art Septian-gamescom.png|Septian at gamescom Septian game.png|Septian in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Steady Damage Category:Hunter